A Fight For Freedom
by RENT-CATS-Fanatic
Summary: Demeter and Bombalurina finally escape the evil clutches of Macavity and find comfort in the safety of the junkyard.


A Fight For Freedom

"Sir?"

"Yes Makalya?"

"She has a complaint."

"Bring her in." Suddenly a gold and black cat is thrown into the chamber of the mystery cat. She sits and looks at the floor, knowing the consequences if she does look up or make eye contact with anyone.

"Shall I get the other?"

"No, I won't need her this time. So, Darling, I hear you have a complaint."

"Yes."

"What could it possibly be _this_ time? No wait, let me guess. Freedom, is it?"

"Yes."

"Well Demeter you will never get freedom no matter how much you, or anyone else, begs me. You belong to me, Macavity, and that will never change. Get her out of my sight, Makalya."

"Yes, sir." Makalya ran over to Demeter, got her off the floor and rushed out of the room with her.

"Demeter you can't ask for freedom every week. Sooner or later he's going to kill you or critically injure you."

"If he critically injures me I am no use to him anymore."

"But then I am alone and Bombalurina is left alone also."

"Just lock me in my room and tell Bombalurina that I need to speak with her immediately." Makalya simply nodded while locking Demeter in her room and ran to get Bombalurina.

"Bombalurina?"

"Yes, Makalya, how can I help you?" Bombalurina is not locked in her room like Demeter is. She has freedom to walk around Macavity's domain but if she leaves she must face the consequences.

"Demeter needs to speak with you."

"Thank you, Makalya, I shall be there in a minute." Makalya nodded and left. Bombalurina rose from her place on her bed and made her way to Demeter's room. She quietly entered Demeter's room and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Fine but I am not worried about myself. I am more concerned about you. Did you ask for freedom again?" Demeter simply nodded. She never looked up, not even for Bombalurina. She was trained to look down no matter what. "You can't-"

"I know, I can't ask for freedom every week. Makalya told me the same thing. It's just not fair that you are allowed to roam his domain while I am locked away in my room."

"But then again you aren't with kittens."

"I still cannot believe you are with kittens. Do you know how many you are having?"

"No, Child, I do not. I believe it is only one though."

"Why is that?" Demeter fought the urge to look up at her sister.

"Well I only feel one pair of paws, not multiple, or they all kick at different times." Demeter nodded and smiled a little. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes, I am sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh no, you never bother me. Anything for my sister."

"Even freedom?" Demeter looked up at her sister.

"I am sorry but I cannot get that for you."

"What is this?! Eye contact is it?! Bombalurina move out of the way!" Bombalurina quickly obeyed and flew off the bed to Macavity's side. Macavity rushed over to Demeter and threw her against the wall and held her paws against the wall. Demeter quickly looked down and avoided eye contact with the horrible person that kept her locked inside her room with no freedom of any kind. "What have I told you about eye contact?! Hmm, answer me!"

"To never give eye contact with anyone unless told otherwise."

"Did Bombalurina give you permission to look her in the eye?!"

"No, she did not." Macavity threw Demeter against the floor and rushed out of the room.

"If I ever see you giving eye contact to anyone you can kiss your freedom out the window!" Macavity stomped back to his room and Bombalurina rushed to Demeter's side.

"Are you all right?" She asked, frantically helping Demeter onto the bed.

"I'm afraid so. Now I just blew my chances of freedom."

Three Months Later

"Macavity, may I present your heir." Macavity sat on his "throne" while Makalya brought in a red and black kitten with a cream bib.

"He shall be a great leader." Macavity grinned his most evil grin as he looked over his heir.

"It is a she, sir." Makalya corrected then regretted her decision of telling him the kitten was a girl. Macavity pushed the kitten away and snarled.

"I cannot have a female as my heir. A female has no right to take the name the mystery cat. Is this the only kitten she had?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Get this kitten out of my sight and tell Bombalurina she is free. Also tell her that if she takes Demeter with her she will face the consequences."

"Yes, sir." Makalya ran out of the room, kitten in paw, and ran to Bombalurina's room. She handed the kitten over to Bombalurina and her face beamed good news.

"What is on your mind, Makalya?"

"You are free! You may leave but you mustn't take Demeter with you."

"Thank you Makalya, you may leave." Makalya rushed out of the room and Bombalurina got up from her bed. "Come, Kitten, you shall be free instead of a prisoner." Bombalurina went over to Demeter's room and opened the door. "Come, Child, get up and be free." Demeter hesitantly looked up and smiled.

"Really?" She asked in complete shock. Bombalurina nodded and Demeter ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank you."

"But Macavity mustn't find out I took you." Bombalurina ran with Demeter and the kitten in paw out of Macavity's domain to the safety of a nearby junkyard. When the sisters entered the junkyard they saw cats everywhere. Only two orange calico twins looked familiar so the went over to them.

"Either my eyes are playin' tricks on me or that's Bombalurina and Demeter." Mungojerrie pointed the sisters out to his twin, Rumpleteazer.

"You're right, it is them!"

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, it is nice to see you. Do you mind if we stay here? Macavity has set me free and I brought Demeter with me."

"And a kitten." Rumpleteazer pointed out.

"Oh yes this is my kitten. I have yet to give her a name."

"She looks like a Jemima to me." Mungojerrie said while taking the kitten from Bombalurina. "She's adorable."

"Thank you."

"We don't mind if you stay but you gotta talk with Old Deuteronomy, our leader. He's the one who says if you can stay or not. Come on we'll introduce ya to him." Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie led the way to Old Deuteronomy with Demeter and Bombalurina close behind.

"Why hello Jerrie, Teazer, what brings you two here today?" Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the giant tire that he was always found on.

"Our friends were released from Macavity and they want to stay here." The twins said in complete sync.

"Of course they may. Anyone who has a past with Macavity is welcome to stay here. Is that their kitten?" Mungojerrie forgot he was still holding Bombalurina's kitten.

"Oh yeah, Bombi here's your kitten." Bombalurina didn't respond to Mungojerrie calling her "Bombi."

"Bombalurina?" Rumpleteazer poked her to get her attention, which seemed to be headed somewhere else.

"Yes?"

"Kitten?" Mungojerrie handed her back her kitten.

"Bombalurina and who else?" Old Deuteronomy seemed very patient and Demeter felt safe in the junkyard.

"Demeter, my name is Demeter."

"Demeter, what a beautiful name." Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. You can stay here until you die if you wish."

"Thank you." Demeter said again. Mungojerrie looked over at where Bombalurina was staring at and saw a cat with a mane sitting with two other toms.

"Bombi, you can say hi."Rumpleteazer said while pulling Bombalurina over to the maned tom.

"Hey Teazer, and who is this?"

"Tugger this is my friend Bombalurina. Bombi this the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Hello." Bombalurina said timidly.

"Hi, Babe." Tugger smiled very flirtatiously.

"Okay well I'll take the kitten and you two can have some time to get to know each other." Rumpleteazer took the kitten from Bombalurina and went back over to Demeter, Mungojerrie and Old Deuteronomy.

"What happened?" Mungojerrie asked, taking the kitten.

"She found him."

"Oh, _him_." Mungojerrie rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me but who is _him_?" Demeter asked looking from Mungojerrie to Rumpleteazer to Old Deuteronomy.

"One of my sons, Rum Tum Tugger. He's the flirt if you will."

"Oh I see a flirt. I must stay away from him then." Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie started to laugh.

"Yeah right!" Mungojerrie finally said.

"Nobody can stay away from Tugger. He's like catnip to us girls." Rumpleteazer finally stated and leaned on Mungojerrie. "Oh that was too funny."

"Rumpleteazer." Old Deuteronomy said sternly.

"I'm sorry Old D."

"You may leave." Mungojerrie handed the kitten over to Demeter and then ran off with Rumpleteazer.

"Excuse me but why does everyone call others but a shortened name?"

"Well it's much simpler but you don't have to call everyone by a shortened name." Demeter nodded. "Well let me find you a place to stay. Let me think, do you mind being separated from your sister?"

"No sir, I shall be fine."

"Okay well do you mind staying with a tom?"

"If he has a kind nature I should be fine."

"Then it's settle, you shall stay with my son, Munkustrap." Demeter nodded and Bombalurina came over with Tugger at her side.

"Hey D I have a question." Tugger said while taking the kitten from Demeter. "Can Bombi stay with me until she gets her own place or something?"

"Of course."

"Sweet, let's go." With that Tugger and Bombalurina walked off to Tugger's home. Old Deuteronomy shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Munkustrap!" He called and a gray tabby with black stripes jumped down from a pile of junk and landed next to Old Deuteronomy.

"Yes?" Demeter looked at the cat in awe. She thought he was so handsome.

"Do you have room at your home for company until she has a place of her own?"

"Of course I do. Who will I be housing?" Old Deuteronomy pointed to Demeter and Munkustrap's eyes got big. "Hi."

"Hello." She said timidly.

"I'm Munkustrap."

"I am Demeter. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"She has been freed from Macavity so please be gentle." Old Deuteronomy warned.

"Well that explains the polite language." He chuckled, took Demeter's paw and led her to his home.

The Next Day

"Hello Bombalurina how are you today?" Demeter asked when she ran into her sister.

"Oh I'm great, this place is just fantastic and I feel safe. I'm really happy here." Bombalurina smiled at Demeter and Demeter smiled timidly. "What's on your mind?"

"I am still afraid to look anyone in the eye. I feel safe here but I am still scared."

"That's why Munku's good for you, he'll protect you I know he will." Bombalurina walked away, leaving Demeter standing in the clearing.

"How do you know?" Demeter asked herself.

"How does who know what?" Munkustrap stood behind Demeter when he asked. Unknowingly, he scared her half to death. Out of habit she put her paws over her head to protect herself.

"Please do not hurt me I did not do it on purpose." She said, in reference to looking Bombalurina in the eye. Munkustrap moved to the front of her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I forgot. I'm so sorry." Demeter looked up and started crying.

"Munkustrap, I am so scared here. What happens if he finds me?"

"He won't find you, and if he does I won't let him do anything to you." Munkustrap smiled.

"Thank you."

"Demeter?" Old Deuteronomy appeared on the old tire.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's time for you and Bombalurina to meet everyone." Demeter quickly wiped her eyes and stood on the tire with Old Deuteronomy and Bombalurina. All the other cats gathered around the tire. "Everyone as you may know we have two new cats joining our tribe. To my right, this lovely red queen, is Bombalurina. To my left, this timid gold and black queen, is Demeter. The kitten standing behind Bombalurina is her kitten, Jemima. Now does anyone have a Jellicle name for Jemima?" A black tux tom slowly rose his hand. "Yes Mistoffelees?"

"Sillabub?"

"Sillabub that's beautiful name, Mistoffelees. Now when you have time please introduce yourselves to the new queens, but please don't bombard them as they have a frightful past." When everyone left Mistoffelees, the tom who suggested Jemima's jellicle name, came up to Bombalurina and Demeter.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Mistoffelees or Misto, whichever you prefer. I'm a magical cat although I haven't really learned how to control all my powers yet. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Hey Misto let's go!" A creme and auburn tom yelled from a distance.

"One second! Uh, again I'm Misto, nice meeting you." Mistoffelees ran over to the other tom and they disappeared.

"He seems nice." Bombalurina pointed out.

"Yes, he does." Suddenly a mostly creme kitten, about Jemima's age, appeared in front of Bombalurina and Demeter.

"Hi! I'm Etcetera! Etcy for short, can Sillabub play with me?"

"Can I Momma?" Sillabub asked from behind Bombalurina.

"Of course, just come back before dark." Sillabub nodded and ran of with Etcetera.

"I do not know if that was a wise decision, Bombalurina."

"Deme, relax. They're two kits who want to have fun. Just let them play for awhile." Bombalurina smiled while looking at Demeter's sparkling eyes.

"You do not speak the way Macavity trained us to anymore and it has only been one day."

"Tugger taught me. You should try it sometime." Bombalurina left Demeter standing in the clearing just like before.

"It does not seem right to me." This time Munkustrap spoke to Demeter directly instead of startling her.

"What doesn't seem right?" Demeter looked into his emerald eyes and looked down immediately.

"Bombalurina no longer talks the way Macavity trained us to. It scares me how brave she is." Munkustrap gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face so they were eye level.

"I'm sure you could break his habits if you tried. For one, you can look at me." Demeter lifted her eyes to see Munkustrap's. "See?"

"I can only look people in the eye with permission."

"Well look people in the eye all the time. That's how we know if you're paying attention or not. I'm not saying you don't pay attention it's just that-"

"I understand what you are trying to say."

"Two, you can use contractions. It's a lot easier to say." Demeter nodded.

"Munku, Tumble's cheating!" Mistoffelees called.

"Am not!" The creme and auburn cat retorted.

"Uh, I gotta handle this so I'll se you later." Munkustrap gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and ran over to the two toms.

"Thinks he's so hot." Demeter jumped and turned around, expecting to see Macavity. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Tugger smiled. Demeter nodded. "Uh, sorry. I'm Rum Tum Tugger, Tugger for short."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're too nice. Not that it's a bad thing. Let's go fix that." Tugger took Demeter back to his house and the training began.

One Hour Later

"Bombi, have you seen Demeter?" Munkustrap must have looked _everywhere_ for Demeter but couldn't seem to find her.

"Sorry Munku, I haven't."

"Well, thanks anyways." Suddenly Demeter walked right past Munkustrap.

"Hey Munku."

"Oh, hi Demeter. Wait a minute, Demeter?"

"Yeah?" She turned around so she was facing Munkustrap.

"You're fixed! Not that something was wrong with you in the first place it's just that-"

"I get it. Tugger helped me. It's great being free from Macavity's stupid way of talking. Felt like I was in the old days or somethin.'What?" Munkustrap was looking at her disapprovingly.

"Tugger helped you? You gotta stay away from him. He's trouble with a capital "T." You're gonna be like every other girl and fall right into his trap. Just stay away from him."

"Okay, okay I got it. Jeez, Mr. Bossy." She teased. Munkustrap chuckled and walked off with Demeter back to his house.

The Next Day

Demeter was sitting peacefully on the old tire watching Etcetera and Sillabub playing tag. Suddenly Tugger appeared next to her and sat down.

"What's up, Doll?" Demeter glared at him.

"Don't ever call me Doll, and nothin'. How bout you?"

"Nothin' much, just looking at all the beautiful sights." He replied while looking at Demeter.

"You flatter me." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up. So, wanna do somethin' later?"

"With you?"

"No with a bug, of course with me!"

"I was just kidding. Of course I'll go somewhere with you." She winked and he winked back.

"Pick you up at seven?" Demeter nodded with a huge smile. "Great, see ya later, Doll." He walked off and Demeter stood on the tire.

"Call me Doll again and I swear I'll smack you!" She giggled and Munkustrap went up to the tire with two other toms.

"I'll ask later. Demeter this is Tumblebrutus and his little brother, Pouncival." Munkustrap gestured to the cats when he said their name.

"Hi, well Munku said it. I'm Tumblebrutus but feel free to call me Tumble." The taller of the two said while smiling.

"And I'm Pounce and I'm not that much younger." The smaller one said while glaring at his older brother and sticking out his tongue.

"Tag, Pounce is it!" Etcetera cheered and ran off in the other direction with Sillabub at her heels. Pouncival ran after the two queens and Tumblebrutus ran after all three of them.

"So who was calling you Doll?" Munkustrap decided to ask now before he forgot completely.

"Oh, Tugger. He said he wanted to take me out tonight." Demeter replied while sitting back down.

"Demeter I warned you about him. You need to cancel this date right now!"

"Oh I get it! You're just jealous that Tugger made his move before you did! That's funny, I didn't think of you as a jealous one." Demeter giggled and jumped off the tire. "Well I'm going to get ready for my date. See you later, Munku!" Demeter walked off and over to Munkustrap's house to get ready for her date.

Seven O' Clock

"Hey Doll I'm ready for ya!" Tugger called from outside Munkustrap's house. Demeter rushed outside and playfully smacked him.

"I told you not to call me that!" She giggled while Tugger led her to the back of a restaurant.

"Welcome my dear to Café La Feline." A waiter saw the two cats outside and brought out some fish.

"So I see you brought a pretty young lass, aye Leo. Well have fun and meow if you need me." The waiter went inside and the two cats enjoyed their meal. A little while later the waiter came back outside and picked up their plate. "Well now I have to give the lass a name now too. Let's see I'll name you Vitalia. Not sure what language it is but I'm sure it means "Life" and you look just like a cat version of the word. Now go home before Boss catches me with you." Tugger and Demeter left the restaurant and headed back to the junkyard.

"Vitalia? Life? What a strange man."

"He is strange but after awhile you get used to it." When they got back to the junkyard Tugger escorted Demeter back to Munkustrap's house.

"Thanks for dinner, I had a great time." Demeter smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, I had a great time too." Tugger leaned in and kissed Demeter on the lips. When they broke apart Demeter was blushing a deep red. "See ya, Dollface." Tugger left Demeter standing on the porch and went home. When he was out of sight she slipped into the house, hoping Munkustrap didn't see them. Unfortunately he was standing in the middle of the livingroom with his arms crossed.

"What was that?! Did I not tell you that you should stay away from him and that he's trouble?! If I remember correctly I told you twice to stay away from him!"

"Well you see how fast that stopped me." She tried to pass but he stood in front of her.

"What happened to you? You came here being shy and sweet, then you met Tugger and he seems like your only care in the world. You became one of his rocker cats."

"What? I'm not one of his rocker cats. That's Bombi, okay? She has collar to symbolize that. He even gave Sillabub a collar, but do you see one on me? No, now get out of my way before you really get hurt." Munkustrap sighed and moved out of the way. Demeter went to her room and Munkustrap sat in the livingroom.

The Next Day

"Hey, Dollface I gotta surprise for you." Tugger smiled as he held something behind his back. "I'll give you one guess."

"Um, is it...a flower?" She knew she was wrong but she didn't want him to know that she already knew the answer.

"No, it's a collar!" He pulled the spiked collar out from behind him and showed it to Demeter. "It's to prove we're really going out." He fastened it on her and stood back to admire her.

"But you gave one to Bombi and Silla too." She smiled, touching the collar on her neck.

"I know but this one is special. It has a heart locket on it." She felt around some more and sure enough found the locket.

"Oh, Tugger it's beautiful." She hugged him while, unknowingly, Munkustrap watched from a distance with Mistoffelees.

"Munku, just let it go. She likes him, he likes her, just deal with it."

"But you know as well as I do what he wants from her!" He yelled, causing Mistoffelees to flinch. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Well, why don't you tell her how you feel and maybe she'll come to her senses." Mistoffelees suggested while inching away a little incase Munkustrap yelled again.

"I told her twice to stay away from him but she didn't listen!"

"Stop yelling I'm right here!"

"Sorry." Munkustrap apologized again.

"Tugger was the person who helped break her habit of speaking so politely, of course she's going to become attached to him. Just explain to her what he does and then maybe she'll come to her senses."

"I hope so." Later that evening when Demeter came home from another night out with Tugger, Munkustrap pulled her off to the side and tried to explain what Tugger did to all the queens he goes out with.

"I don't believe you! How can you make up something so ridiculously stupid about your own brother?! I know you don't like him and all but stop trying to get me away from him!"

"Demeter I'm trying to do what's best for you, I love you." He didn't mean to say it but it just rolled off the tongue.

"I knew it! You are jealous of him! I can't believe you." Demeter stomped outside and all the way to Tugger's house. She knocked on the door, rather forcefully, and Tugger answered it with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened, Dollface?" Tugger asked while gently pulling her inside.

"Deme what happened?" Bombalurina rushed to her sister's side.

"He's jealous of you!" Demeter exclaimed, trying to not yell.

"Wow, that's so specific. Who's jealous of me?

"Your brother!"

"Which brother?"

"You have more than one?" Bombalurina asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Misto's my half brother."

"Really, I didn't know that. Anyways which brother is jealous of Tugger?"

"The one I live with and I didn't know that either."

"Okay if we can stop changing the subject." Tugger rolled his eyes. "Why is Munku jealous of me?"

"He likes me and is jealous because you made your move first!" Demeter gave up on trying to be quite and yelled.

"Okay just calm down. You can stay with me if you want." Tugger offered, guiding her to the couch.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay with...someone for the night."

"Again, that's so specific." Tugger chuckled and Bombalurina tried to keep her giggling from becoming full blown laughter.

"I dunno, I'll come back if I can't find somewhere else to stay." With that Demeter got up and left.

"I hope she's okay." Tugger actually looked like he cared.

"Yeah right, like you care!" Bombalurina retorted.

"I do care! For the moment."

"Yeah, for the moment. When you leave her will you still care?"

"I think this one's different." Earlier Tugger told Bombalurina his past with other queens.

"Didn't you say that about others too?" Bombalurina raised and eyebrow. "Cassandra, for example?"

"Cassie cheated on me so that wasn't my fault. I thought it was gonna work out but then Alonzo came into the picture."

"Sure it was." Bombalurina headed back to bed.

"It was!" Tugger yelled after her.

"You think that!" She yelled back.

Meanwhile Demeter was heading over to Mistoffelees' house, or his human's house for that matter. She hopped onto the porch and looked inside a nearby window to see Mistoffelees sitting in front of the fireplace and staring at the ember flames dance.

"Misto!" She tapped on the window hoping to get his attention. Sure enough he turned around, noticed Demeter and ran over to the door. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Are you crazy?! It's raining outside!" Demeter looked at him, puzzled.

"Misto, it's not raining." As soon as she finished her sentence lightning struck and it began to pour.

"See? And you look at me like I'm crazy."

"You are." She smirked.

"Shut up. So what's on your mind?"

"Munku's jealous of Tugger and I got mad at him and yelled at him. He said he loved me! I definitely wasn't ready for him to say that so I yelled and left. I went to Tugger's and told him what happened. I can't stay there tonight cause I'll just keep having Munku run through my head so can I please stay here?"

"Of course you can! Remember when I introduced myself I said I was always here if you needed someone to talk to." The two smiled and sat in front of the fire. Unknowingly, the two fell asleep holding each other for warmth in front of the fire. Early in the morning Mistoffelees woke up to find Demeter holding on to him, fast asleep. "Okay, this is bad." He whispered and tried to pull away. He was unsuccessful as Demeter kept repositioning herself closer to him. Slowly Demeter opened her eyes and flew ten feet into the air.

"Sorry, Misto. I didn't know I was snuggling with you." She blushed a deep red.

"It's okay. I think we fell asleep that way." He twiddled with his ear.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Any time." They smiled nervously and Demeter walked outside.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." She closed the door and turned around to see Tugger standing right behind her.

"Don't do that, you scared me!"

"What was that?!" He yelled, not even realizing she spoke.

"What was what?" She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"You were snuggling with Mistoffelees!"

"Honey, we fell asleep looking at the fire like that. We didn't do it on purpose." She was being honest but she doubt that Tugger believed her.

"Whatever, you were cheating on me with Mistoffelees!"

"No I wasn't, I swear." Tugger raised his paw and slapped her across the face.

"We're through!" With that Tugger left and Demeter ran back inside, crying. Mistoffelees heard the whole thing and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, calm down. He won't do that again, I promise."

"He hit me. It reminded me of-"

"Shh, I know, I know. It's okay he won't do it again. I promise."

"Thank you Mistoffelees. May I stay here for... awhile?" She looked up into Mistoffelees' face, eyes red and pleading.

"Of course you can, just don't get the polite thing back please. After awhile it's annoying." He smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey Misto, I...never mind." She second guessed herself. What if he didn't like what she said?

"No, come on tell me." She giggled and gently pushed him away.

"No, it's stupid." He chuckled.

"What could possibly have to say that's stupid?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that everything I say has some sense of smartness in it?" Mistoffelees blushed, his cheeks turning a bright pink. " Ha! It's true! I am a genius."

"Sure you are. You got that one thing right but you forget that I am the magical one here. Ha, beat that!" He crossed his arms, sure that she couldn't beat that. She nodded.

"Think you won, huh? Well beat this!" She ran and did a double front flip. She landed perfectly and turned around to face Mistoffelees. His jaw was wide open. "Better luck next time, Hun." She started walking to the fireplace.

"Hun?" He asked, curiosity in his voice as he raised an eyebrow. Demeter stopped dead in her tracks and turned bright pink. She cursed herself mentally.

"I wasn't implying anything by it." It was obvious she was lying.

"Liar! You're a bad liar."

"Well I've never had to lie before." He sat next to Demeter and pulled a blanket over her. "Even if I was a good liar I'm sure you'd see right through it anyways." They laughed and quietly stared into the fire. After a while Mistoffelees' eyes glazed over as he watched the flames' hypnotic dance. "Misto?" Demeter waved a paw in front of his face, she got no response. "Mistoffelees!" She yelled into his ear, again she got no response. By now she had no choice, she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sure enough she still got no response. "Maybe this one." She leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. Mistoffelees snapped back from his trance and tried not to melt into the kiss. When they broke apart Mistoffelees was bright red and Demeter was smiling slyly.

"What was that for?" He asked, surprised and out of breath.

"I thought it was the only way to bring you back to Earth." She teased. She got up to go to outside but stopped in her tracks. She felt someone just staring at her. "Misto, you're going to burn a hole in me." She turned back around and saw Mistoffelees smiling lovingly. "Hey that kiss was nothing."

"Bad liar." He simply said and walked over to her. "I can see through your lies, remember?" Demeter gave up in trying to hide it since it wasn't working.

"The thing that I wanted to tell you earlier was that I really liked you when I first met you. You seemed really nice and thoughtful and caring. I thought I could be safe with you, but then Tugger helped me and I completely forgot about you. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He hugged her tightly. "Just next time, go with your instinct instead of with whoever helps you out and they seem hot." Demeter giggled.

"You hit her?!" Munkustrap yelled at Tugger when he told him what happened with Demeter.

"Yeah, she was cheating on me with Mistoffelees! Of all the people why him?!" Tugger yelled back.

"She probably wasn't cheating! You're just an ignorant fool who doesn't listen to reason! If you let her explain I'm sure she would of said that it was an accident of some sort and that she wasn't cheating." Munkustrap calmed down and was trying to be composed and not yell at Tugger again.

"But they were snuggling!"

"Were they kissing?"

"...No." Tugger ungratefully admitted. Munkustrap nodded.

"Now you probably just traumatized her." Munkustrap walked off and Tugger smacked his forehead.

"Everlasting Cat what have I done?" Tugger ran over to Mistoffelees' house and saw Demeter walking out the door. He ran up the steps and stood in front of her.

"Demeter I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I just overreacted." Demeter simply walked around him and started walking down the stairs.

"I never want to see you again." She took off her collar and threw it at him. " You can take your collar back, too." Demeter walked down the stairs and Tugger opened the heart locket and found a note addressed to him.

"Tugger,

In case you get this before I tell you, I never want to see you again. You scared me half to death and brought back so many horrible memories of Macavity when you hit me. Just to clarify, I wasn't cheating on you, I was staying the night with Mistoffelees and we fell asleep watching the fire like that. I'm sorry that you misinterpreted but that was your own fault not mine. Please don't talk with me ever again unless I talk to you first." Tugger closed the note and slumped onto the steps.

"I'm such an idiot."

A Few Months Later

After a few months and a few introductions a week, Demeter and Bombalurina knew everyone in the junkyard. They understood what a jellicle was and when the ball happened and why.

"Demeter do you have a partner for the ball?" Mistoffelees ran over to Demeter the day before the ball.

"No and I'm okay with that. I just wanna be alone so I can really observe everything. I'll be fine by myself during the mating dance, don't worry." She replied after he gave her a concerned look.

"So, do you mind if I do the mating dance with someone else?" He avoided eye contact with Demeter as he asked.

"Go right ahead just don't get to into it." Mistoffelees smiled, hugged Demeter and ran off to find someone to dance with. Tugger walked over to Demeter and Demeter started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, rather forcefully.

"You are hurting me." Demeter said in a manner that she would speak to Macavity in.

"Sorry. I'm also sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself when you were with Mistoffelees. Will you forgive?"

"I shall always forgive you, Macavity." This gave Tugger the idea that she completely forgot that she wasn't talking to Macavity. Tugger lifted her face so they were eye level and she looked down as best as she could.

"Demeter look at me." Demeter looked up, noticed it was Tugger and stepped back. She jerked her arm back and took two more steps back with a face that was a mixture of anger and fright.

"Don't touch me! You know I have problems when people handle me like that!" She ran off and ran into Munkustrap. "Sorry." She quickly apologized and continued to run. Munkustrap noticed Tugger nearby and rushed over to him.

"Tugger what have you done _this_ time?! What did you do to her?!" Although trying as best he could Munkustrap still yelled at Tugger.

"I pulled her arm and she thought I was Macavity." Munkustrap sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tugger, you know how she is about things like that!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, okay?! What do you want me to do?! You want me to disappear into a black hole or something?!" Tugger yelled back, using his height as an advantage against his older brother.

"For some of us, it would be nice!" Munkustrap stomped off before he lost his temper and physically fight with his brother. Mistoffelees noticed Demeter fly into an old pipe and slipped inside.

"Demeter are you okay?"

" I thought he was him." Demeter was sitting in a ball and pressed against some junk acting as a wall.

"You thought who was him?" Mistoffelees inched closer and pulled Demeter into a hug. She sniffed before answering "Tugger."

"He pulled my arm and I just snapped into prisoner mode." Mistoffelees held her and gently rocked back and forth.

"Want me to talk to him?" Demeter nodded and Mistoffelees let go a little. "Want me to do it now or later?"

"Now please, then you can come back for me." They smiled at each other and Mistoffelees left the pipe and found Tugger a few paces away. Mistoffelees ran over to him and tried his best to be polite.

"Tugger can I talk to you, please." Tugger nodded and Mistoffelees pulled him to the old tire. "I'm going to try to not yell at you. Oh, screw it! What were you thinking?! She has problems with rough handling _and_ she didn't want to talk to you _ever_ again! Just leave her alone, leave me alone and we won't have problems, okay?!" He yelled and really didn't want to.

"I didn't think of you as one to yell." Tugger said calmly as if Mistoffelees didn't just yell at him.

"Well if you get me mad enough I will yell and I am this close to making you nonexistent!" Mistoffelees put his finger so close together there was barely any open space.

"Wow I guess you are mad." Mistoffelees was already so hyped up on anger it took all his will to not zap Tugger into outer space.

"Just leave us alone and nobody randomly disappears." Mistoffelees tried to smile but it didn't work. He stomped off and rejoined Demeter in the pipe.

"Are you okay? No wait let me guess! You let him have it." She smiled and nodded, thinking she was right.

"I let him have it, but I didn't zap him or anything." Mistoffelees messed around with some strands of lightning in between his fingers. Demeter hugged him but got to close to his paws and got shocked. She flew to the junk acting as a wall and looked completely frightened. Mistoffelees let the stands disappear and crawled over to Demeter. "I'm sorry! If I knew you were going to hug me I swear I would have put the lightning away!"

"It's okay." She said, out of breath. "It was my own fault, I knew you had lightning but that didn't stop me." She smiled and hugged him again.

The Next Night

"Are you blind when you're born?" Munkustrap started the evening with his opening line. Demeter was nervous about her line, since it was right after Munkustrap's, but she still went on with it.

"Can you see in the dark?" She relaxed after her line and decided that no matter how much she screwed up she was gonna have fun.

"Can you look at a king?"

"Would you sit on his throne?" As the song continued Demeter noticed Mistoffelees standing out of the clearing. When his line came it took all her might to keep a straight face.

"The Pied Piper's assistant?" Tumblebrutus flew out of the pipe next to her and rolled across the clearing.

"Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?" Demeter noticed that he sounded mature although he wasn't even out of kitten-hood yet. After a few songs Demeter relaxed a lot and started having tons of fun. Although she was really tense during Jennyanydots' introduction she already forgot about that and was enjoying her small part in Jennyanydots' tap dance, but after that...

"Meow." Demeter heard it and tried her best to shut down her ears.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." She raced over to an old oven and stood there, trying not to pay attention to Tugger's dance. She glanced over and saw Tugger flirting with Jemima. Demeter stared into the distance but was disrupted by Tugger's paw waving in front of her. He left her and continued his dance with the other queens. While Tugger was standing on top of the old ford his song was cut short and Grizabella the glamour cat entered. Bombalurina and Demeter sang about her together, as they knew so much about her from the other cats.

Before she knew it the ball was here and she was dancing along with everyone else. Demeter smiled to herself whenever Mistoffelees was dancing. As the music for the mating dance started Demeter laid on the ground with everyone else as Victoria lost her innocence with Plato. As everyone was rolling to the center Demeter glanced over at Mistoffelees and noticed him rolling along with Electra. It was fine with her since Electra wasn't allowed to mate yet anyways.

After the ball and Skimbleshanks' song the worst possible thing happened. Suddenly there was lightning and a blood curdling laughter. Demeter cover her ears and ran over to Bombalurina.

"He's here!" She screamed. "He's here!" Everyone looked at Macavity as he used his powers to make everyone bow down before him as his rats took Old Deuteronomy. When he left and the toms and older queens went to find him Demeter and Bombalurina sang about him, as they were the cats who knew most about him.

"Macavity's a mystery cat. He's called 'The Hidden Paw' for he's the master criminal who can defy the law." Demeter started and sang about his awful reputation and what he did to not get caught from his heinous acts. Bombalurina started singing.

"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin. You may know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in." It seemed fine, just a description of what he looked like.

"He's outwardly respectable."

"I know, he cheats... at cards." Demeter looked at Bombalurina and couldn't believe she just said that. Finally the sisters got on the same page and even the other queens got into the song. When they were finished the others came back from their search, unsuccessful, and Munkustrap ran over to Demeter.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and the lightning struck again. This time Macavity brought back Old Deuteronomy and as everyone was welcoming him back Demeter knew something was wrong. She managed to get everyone away from "Old Deuteronomy" and showed everyone that it was actually Macavity. Macavity and Munkustrap fought, Munkustrap going down and Alonzo jumping into the action. Macavity surrendered, got onto the old ford and shocked himself away. Pouncival found an old light and turned it on. Munkustrap crawled into the light and Demeter rushed over, checking him over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I thought you didn't care about me?"

"I-"

"You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees." Tugger cut Demeter off, unknowingly, and told all the cats about Mistoffelees and how he could bring the real Old Deuteronomy back. When Mistoffelees came down from a stray rope and turned on the lights Demeter was amazed at his new look. During his song Mistoffelees worked his magic and turned Cassandra into Old Deuteronomy _and_ brought Cassandra back. Everyone was in one piece and now it was time for Old Deuteronomy to pick the cat that was going to the Heaviside Layer. Suddenly Grizabella came again and Old Deuteronomy let her sing about happiness. When she finished she was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. After everyone said there goodbye to Grizabella, the Everlasting Cat brought down one paw that carried Grizabella to the Heaviside Layer. Then, before she knew it, it was all over. Mistoffelees ran over to Demeter and gave her a hug.

"You did great!" He exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks, I like this look." Demeter gestured to Mistoffelees' sparkles. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I. It was a fluke, I changed on accident before Tugger introduced me." Munkustrap rushed over to Demeter and Mistoffelees with a cat right behind him.

"Demeter, I believe you know this cat." Munkustrap gently pulled the cat out from behind him. Demeter's eyes grew wide as she recognized who it was.

"Maximilian?" Maximilian was Makalya's lover while Demeter and Bombalurina were still at Macavity's.

"Hello Demeter. You look well." He smiled shyly.

"I am, what are you doing here?" Demeter grabbed Maximilian's paws.

"Macavity freed me but he said that if I brought you back he would not kill Makalya." Maximilian's eyes began to water. "But I cannot take you back because I know what he is going to do to you." Maximilian finally started crying. Demeter pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, we're going to save her."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"I'm going to go there and confront the lying little cockroach and make him let Makalya go." Demeter said confidently.

"Deme, you can't do that! He tried to take you away tonight and now, after everything we've done for you, you're going to give yourself back?!" Munkustrap kept his voice from rising into a yell.

"I'm going with you." Mistoffelees touched Demeter's shoulder. "You're not gonna be able to do this all alone." The couple smiled. Right before their eyes, Mistoffelees changed back into his normal self.

"Well that didn't last long." Demeter giggled. "Munku can you take Maximilian to Bombalurina and make sure he stays here and he's safe?" Munkustrap nodded and brought Maximilian to Bombalurina. "Let's go." With that Mistoffelees and Demeter went to Macavity's domain. As the couple got to Macavity's domain Mistoffelees stopped Demeter from going inside.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Mistoffelees grabbed her paws and pulled her close.

"I'm the only one who could talk some sense into him. He won't listen to Bombalurina and he wants me so I'm the only one who can make this situation better. You're here because he won't do anything to me if I have someone with me." Demeter walked inside and all the horrible memories rushed back into her brain, making her stop in her tracks.

"You okay?" Demeter nodded and continued walking to Macavity's room. She burst inside and saw Macavity sitting on his "throne", which was really an old chair atop a pile of boxes, and Makalya sitting on the floor and looking down, a position that Demeter was all to familiar with.

"Demeter how nice to see you." Macavity smirked.

"Macavity, let Makalya go!" Demeter yelled and rushed to Makalya's side.

"What's this? You're giving me orders now? Last time I check you still belonged to me because I didn't free you, Bombalurina got freed and she took you with her although I could have sworn I told Makalya to tell her to not take you." Macavity jumped down from his chair.

"Bombalurina knew what you would do to me if she left me here. She risked herself to save me." Macavity chuckled and walked over to Demeter. He grabbed Demeter's paw and she tensed up.

"And what would I do to you?"

"Hurt me." Demeter simply answered.

"How?"

"I do not know." Mistoffelees went to grab Demeter's other paw. "Mistoffelees, please do not touch me." Mistoffelees knew that Macavity's touch forced Demeter back into her prisoner mode. Mistoffelees thought and Macavity suddenly got a sharp pain in his head. Macavity let go of Demeter and Mistoffelees grabbed Demeter and Makalya's paw and ran out of Macavity's domain to the junkyard.

"Demeter are you okay?" He asked when the three made it to the clearing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't know what happened to me. I'm so used to his touch I just snapped." Mistoffelees looked over at Makalya, who was looking at the ground the way Demeter used to.

"Makalya are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Makalya look at me." Makalya looked up at Mistoffelees' white face and green eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Misto, I think she needs some new training." Demeter giggled and brought Makalya to Mistoffelees' house.

The Next Day

"Deme?" Demeter turned around to see Makalya standing behind her. "You said yesterday that someone was here for me." Demeter and Mistoffelees didn't tell Makalya or Maximilian that the other was there in the junkyard.

"Oh yeah! Come on, follow me." Demeter took Makalya's paw and ran over to Munkustrap's house. The queens burst inside and saw Maximilian sitting inside looking at the fire.

"Maximilian?!" Makalya was amazed that Maximilian was sitting right in front of her. He turned around and his eyes brightened as he ran over to Makalya and gave her a hug while knocking her to the floor.

"Sorry." He pushed himself up and looked into Makalya's eyes.

"It's okay. Wow, I can't believe you're here! It's like... Wow!" Makalya was at a loss for words.

"I know. Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you right? He didn't hurt you?"

"No all I had to do was sit on the floor in his room until you came back with Demeter."

"But I didn't." Maximilian looked confused.

"But Demeter came herself."

"But she's right there." He pointed to Demeter, who was looking at the couple on the floor with a big smile.

"Yeah, Misto went with her. He made Macavity's head hurt, grabbed me and her and ran here." Maximilian hugged her again and Munkustrap ran into the room.

"Is everyone okay?! I heard a loud crash." Demeter pointed to the couple on the floor and Munkustrap nodded. "Oh."

"Come on let's go for a walk or something." Maximilian suggested while helping Makalya off the floor.

"Okay." The couple left, leaving Demeter and Munkustrap alone in the livingroom.

"Um, Demeter? What were you gonna say last night before Tugger cut you off?"

"I was gonna say that I do care about you and even though you like me and I don't like you I'm just gonna have to deal with it. You're a good friend and who knows, we might end up together someday." She smiled and left to find Mistoffelees.

"Hey Demeter, I think Makalya found _him_." Munkustrap heard Mistoffelees say to Demeter.

"Oh no! Makalya I need to tell you something about Tugger!" He heard Demeter yelled.

"Makalya who are you looking at?!" Munkustrap chuckled as he looked out the window and saw Demeter, Mistoffelees and Maximilian running after Makalya as she ran after Tugger.

"Let her learn!" He yelled and Demeter turned around and ran backwards while she replied.

"Then get ready for another Demeter and Tugger situation!"

The End


End file.
